Heangoon Kkoht
by CherryXButterfly
Summary: Goes with "Of Nazi's." China didn't realize when he left that he was saying goodbye...forever.


When China first met Korea, he was five, Korea was only a baby, and fast asleep in his crib. China frowned, how could this child be important to him?

"China, you just always protect Korea," his father told him, "One day, he will grow up to be your wife. Always remember that."

China sighed, reaching down and stroking the baby's soft face.

"Ba ba says I have to care for you," China told Korea, "Because one day you'll be my lao po when you grow up, alright."

Korea whimpered in his sleep, before opening a soft chocolate eye to gaze up at China. China gasped, leaning in close to the baby. Korea's face scrunched up, and he let out a wail. China was pushed out of the way as Korea's mother fussed over the wailing baby. Suddenly, he didn't like the infant so much anymore.

Pagebreak

At seven, China hated the two year old Korea. The stupid toddler would always get the attention he wanted. It wasn't fair! He watched as the two year old took his first steps, towards him…but he didn't care. He hated stupid Korea.

Pagebreak

Korea was five when he fell in love with China. He wanted the older boy's attention, so he tried to be the best at everything. But no matter what he did, China never smiled at him. Korea had made a picture for China, a picture of them together. But when he had presented it to the older boy, China had called him stupid and left him standing under a magnolia tree, crying. No matter what he did, he wouldn't be good enough. But that never stopped him from loving China. Korea stood in front of his father, watching as the strange man talked about him.

"My son would adore your child as his bride when they come of age," the other man tolf his father, "Why don't we sign a contract hm? From what I hear, that Chinese boy hates precious little Korea."

Korea looked towards his mother, who held his precious baby brother, North Korea. Korea loved the child, and never wanted to leave him.

"If you don't agree, I'll take Korea by force," the man told his father.

His mother sobbed while his father agreed. Korea watched all of this, feeling confused. All he knew was he would be separated from North Korea and China. But he never hated the Japanese man for taking him away.

Pagebreak

China was seventeen when he saw Korea again. It had been seven years since the child had been taken from his family. China found Korea sitting under a magnolia tree, chocolate eyes closed. The annoying child had become beautiful over the time they spent separated.

"Korea?" China whispered.

Korea looked over, and smiled softly, "Hello. My fiancé broke off the engagement when my voice started to change. He had always thought that I was a girl. Funny huh?"

China froze as Korea gazed sadly at the tree, a single tear falling from those usually laughing eyes. He approached the other boy, and wrapped an arm around him. China pulled Korea into his arms, holding him.

"I'll take you," China whispered into his ear, "Alright?"

Korea's eyes widened. The one he had loved for seven years would marry him?

"You promise?" Korea whispered.

"Of course," China smiled at him.

Their first kiss left them sitting contently under the magnolia tree.

Pagebreak

Korea smiled happily, fixing his han-bok as he waited for the wedding to start. He was sixteen, and his precious little North Korea was eleven, and saw Korea as a better mother than his own. North Korea frowned, watching his brother get ready to leave the house for good.

"Korea? Why do you have to go live with China?" North Korea asked, "Why can't you stay with me?"

"I'm marrying China," Korea laughed, pulling the child into a hug, "I have to be near my husband little one."

"So marry me!" North Korea cried, "Then I ca keep you safe, and China can go die in a ditch for trying to take you away from me, the…"

"North Korea!" Korea yelped, "He will be your brother-in-law soon!"

North Korea pouted. Korea looked up as the door to the changing room opened and a serious China walked in.

"North Korea, I need to talk to with Korea," China told the child.

North Korea grumbled, but left the room. As soon as the door closed, China walked up, and pulled Korea into a heated kiss. Korea whimpered a bit, clinging to his fiancé. The two parted, staring into each others eyes.

"I have to leave," China whispered, eyes sad, "The army has called me back…I don't want to leave you…"

"Hush…it will be alright," Korea whispered, "Go. I'll be waiting here when you return love."

China pulled Korea into a quick kiss again, before leaving the room. When Korea was sure he was gone, he collapsed onto the chair, and wept.

Pagebreak

China glared at the American soldier in front of him. The boys name was America, and drove him crazy America had stolen his picture of Korea, and questioned him mericlisly.

"Sooo…he's you fiancé?" Blue eyes sparkled devilishly.

"I refuse to answer you," China growled.

"Should have married him," America smile darkly, "When you let a chance pass you, it never comes back."

"How would you know?" China asked, getting a feeling of foreboding.

"You'll know after you lose everything," America chuckled, "It gets easier when you don't care."

"I will always care," China snarled.

"That's what I used to say," America sighed.

Pagebreak

Korea was pushed down the road by the Japanese soldiers. He had moved in with China's mother to ensure that she was well cared for, and know, he was suffering for it. The soldiers made them all halt, the entire village.

"Who will be the first to die?" The Japanese man yelled.

"Him!" China's mother screamed, pointing at Korea, "Kill that monster first!"

Korea looked into the man's eyes as he prepared his bayonet. Korea gave him a soft smile, "I don't hate you for this."

Korea's smile made the man pause, for only a brief second, then he stabbed him with the bayonet. Korea collapsed to the ground, hand covering the wound.

'Please,' he thought, 'Let me see China one more time before I die…'

Pagebreak

(I'm gonna skip over the whole Korea dying part cause it's in Of Nazi's)

China picked up Korea's corpse bridal style, carrying it over to America. The blond let unnaturally dark blue eyes meet his heartbroken brown ones.

"I should have married him that day," China whispered brokenly.

"Yeah," America started back towards the other soldiers, "But you didn't."

Pagebreak

North Korea was devesatated when he heard the news. When he and China met again, the child told China he would never forgive him for taking his brother away.

Pagebreak

When the war ended, China never married. He always thought about Korea, and never looked at another person, too hung up over the loss of his fiancé. It was 2009, and the Olympics were being held in China. He sighed, watching young lovers walk towards the stadium hand in hand. He looked over, and across the street from his house stood a magnolia tree. For a moment, he thought he saw Korea standing under it, smiling at him. But that was impossible, because Korea died long ago…

Pagebreak


End file.
